


Rally to Me

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anahardt angst in second chapter, Brigitte is a gay idiot, Brigitte takes up arms, F/F, F/M, Reinhardt assists Helix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Reinhardt and Brigitte arrive in Egypt to help assist with Fareeha Amari and Helix. But, things never do go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Brigitte glanced out the window after they had gotten off of the ferry from Europe to Northern Africa. Reinhardt had been driving for the most part. Which suited Brigitte quite fine, mind you. She liked the break from driving. Course it meant that Reinhardt had dibs on what music they'd listen to. Least he had agreed not to blast Hasselhoff again.  
After that ordeal with the Dragons and their visit to Eichenwalde, he'd received a call from an 'old friend' as he put it. She had requested his assistance and he was a-ok with taking off to help. Brigitte couldn't help but tag along for the ride. After all, it sure beat being stuck at home with Pappa and Mamma.  


Reinhardt drove the noisy moter home til they arrived at the base of operations. Helix International. This obviously made Brigitte sit up in her seat. The guard at the front gate motioned for Reinhardt to stop the vehicle before he approached the right side where Reinhardt was seated at the wheel. "What's the state of your business here?"  
"I was requested by Security Chief Amari." Reinhardt replied, making Brigitte perk up.  
"Hold on." The guard held a walkietalkie to his mouth. "Amari, we got some older man at the gate saying you invited him here." He paced away.  
"Helix? Amari? Just who exactly are we helping, Reinhardt?" Brigitte demanded.  
This made Reinhardt chuckle. "Well... the one who reached out to me was Fareeha Amari."  
"F-Fareeha Amari? As in.... Ana Amari's daughter, Fareeha?"  
"The very same."  
"Damn. I remember her. I used to have the biggest crush on her." The latter she was mumbling under her breath. Though given Reinhardt's beaming smile, he had either heard her words or had known this beforehand. Brigitte smacked him in the arm. "It was just a little childhood crush, I'm fairly certain that I've grown out of it."  
The Guard gave a nod, approaching the booth and opening the gates. Motioning Reinhardt to go on in. Which the old Crusader did such, driving the van through the gates and into the Helix complex. Brigitte glanced from the window towards Reinhardt. "You never told me why we're even here in the first place. And I doubt that it's solely to visit an old friend."  
"Yes well, I was calling up Fareeha and she told me that Helix was seeking some assistance with something." Reinhardt answered, as he focused more on steering the vehicle.  
"But what about Overwatch? You promised Winston we'd be heading there. And Pappa's apparently heading there too, and with a 'guest' as he put it."  
"Practice never hurts, Brigitte. We'll make our way to Gibraltar after this." was all Reinhardt replied with as he parked the van. Exiting the vehicle and stretching his limbs, given the long trip after all. Leaving Brigitte with not even a chance to argue.  
  
Brigitte groaned with the roll of her eyes before exiting after him. "So where is Fareeha anyway--?" She had started to ask. When suddenly a blur of blue smashed into Reinhardt. The man was large enough to keep himself steady while the blue thing, a person in a suit of high quality rocket-powered armor, hugged onto him tightly. "Reinhardt! It's been so long!"  
" _AHAHAHA!_ Fareeha! As energetic as ever I see!" Reinhardt had laughed as the person was set back onto their feet. Reinhardt looked to Brigitte with a tilt of his head. "Fareeha, I believe you remember Brigitte."  
The suit was pretty decent quality, Brigitte had to give Helix credit for that. But with the person's matching helmet with yellow lens, it was hard to see who was beneath the helmet.  
The person reached their hands up, pulling the helmet off sleekly. Flipping their black hair over their, no her, shoulder before looking at Brigitte with dark brown eyes. There was a tattoo beneath her right eye. She held her hand out. "Fareeha Amari, and you are?"  
This made Brigitte's cheeks flush a deep red. Yep Brigitte, you still have a crush on Fareeha Amari. It never went away. But it came back at full force.  
"Uh..." She quickly shook Fareeha's hand. "Brigitte Lindholm."  
"Oh yeah! You're Torbjörn's daughter! How are he and Ingrid by the way?" Fareeha asked with a tilt of her head. Right, she'd forgotten that Fareeha had been close with her Pappa.  
"Pappa's fine! Mamma too, they're still at home with my sister's kids and tending to the homestead." she replied, "I just wanted to help Reinhardt and here I am!"  
_"Little crush, huh?"_ Reinhardt mumbled to her in Swedish. Seeing as it was obvious that Fareeha probably understood German. She had to resist the urge to smack him in the arm.  
"Glad to have you here then, let's head inside and I'll explain what's going on."  


(x)

 

They headed inside of the base which was cool due to the central air, compared to the blazing sunshine and heat outside. Fareeha had gotten out of her armor, stretching her limbs. She was wearing some kind of suit to make integrating with the rocket suit easier. As it was Brigitte's assumption if anyone said anything about her staring at Fareeha.  
The woman got leather jacket on before sitting down at a table, inviting the pair to join her.  
"We've had some disturbances in the area. Sightings of multiple wanted people." Fareeha explained, sliding over the still shots from many cameras.  
"The Mercenary codenamed, Reaper." The pictures detailed a terrifying person wearing a mask that looked almost like bone. Wielding two shotguns in his hands. There was something very off putting about the image. "He's believed to be working with the organization, Talon. And to be very honest, we aren't even sure if he's actually human."  
"Then there's the vigilante, Soldier 76." Fareeha slid a picture over. Unlike the last, this one showed a blurry shot of another man's back. The 76 on his jacket was fairly visible with a deep red and sharp yellow. "He seems harmless, did some work on the Los Muertos Gang in Dorado, Mexico a couple months back. But my superiors want him because he stole something from a Helix property a few years ago."  
"And finally, this one is more local to Egypt. This is the Shrike." She slid a shot from a camera to the pair. This one detailed another camera shot only the person pictured, wearing a mask with an intricate blue design on it, was staring directly into the camera.

"Terrifying the lot of them are." Reinhardt spoke, "I can see why Helix wants them. You said that the Reaper is suspected to be working with Talon, what of the Soldier and Shrike?"  
"No confirmation on either, seeing as Talon has done some previous work with Los Muertos, I'd say the Soldier definitely is not working with them."  
"And Shrike?"  
Fareeha shrugged her shoulders. "No one is sure what their angle is. I got nothing on them. But about a few months ago, all three were sighted in the area. Helix is worried that they're still around. We'll need some additional guards and I thought, screw some newly recruited guards and bring in the great Crusader, Reinhardt Wilhelm."  
" _HAHA!_ You thought right!" Reinhardt bellowed, "I would be honored to help Helix!"

  
Reinhardt suited up, before proudly displaying the great Crusader armor to some of the Helix soldiers. Brigitte paused as she traced a hand on the weapon she'd been working on for some time now. She'd be working on it ever since she had seen how set in his ways Reinhardt had been since even before Eichenwalde. It wasn't much of a surprise that she ended up feeling inspired by his words. She had always wanted to do more than mend the armor and the wounds. She felt like she... could do more than just this. And do greater things for the world itself.  
Just like her Pappa, and Reinhardt, and all the Overwatch agents of the past.

She set the weapon aside before she leaned down to grab her tool case. Not today, but soon.  


Reinhardt was instructing the soldiers on what the plan of action was when Brigitte stepped from the forge trailer that was attached to the back of the motor home. Fareeha was leaning into the side of it. The woman greeted her with a small wave before she looked over towards Reinhardt. "He hasn't changed much."  
"I'll say, I've had to mend some wounds he's gotten over the past few months. But, he hides it rather well." she replied, leaning into the trailer with Fareeha.  
"He said that he had just been to Eichenwalde. What was he-?"  
"Figuring out somethings that have happened recently. Needed to clear his head I guess. He decided to go to Eichenwalde to honor Balderich, it... helped him decide what to do." Brigitte nodded her head, "He... he has been through a lot, he hides a lot of his pain through his personality and of course his stories. But, nonetheless, he's still a great godfather."

  
"Listen up!" came Fareeha's voice, which perked up the Helix soldiers. "We're going to do sweeps of these major areas."  
Brigitte sat near the back, doing some last minute adjustments to Reinhardt's shield, she couldn't help but perk up when she heard Fareeha speak. The woman stood in front of a hologram displayed behind her. A map, areas highlighted in yellow were the areas to be swept "These are areas that the Reaper, Soldier 76, and the Shrike were last spotted in. Be prepared for any fight. These people are wanted criminals, do not and I repeat do not, let your guard down around them. We're keeping constant radio contact with base, understood?"  
There was an agreement amongst the soldiers. Before they all moved out, Brigitte stopped Reinhardt before he moved on. "Try to bring the armor back in one piece for me, alright?"  
"HAHA! You doubt me, Brigitte?"  
"I doubt your taste in music."  
"HEY! Hasselhoff is a classic, Brigitte!"  
"Hasselhoff is older than my Pappa, Reinhardt."

Fareeha called Reinhardt to join the team heading out, so Reinhardt rustled Brigitte's hair just as he had in her youth. He then headed to join Fareeha and the rest of the team. Leaving Brigitte to wave them off.

 

(x)

The team moved off into the area surrounding the Temple of Anubis. Doing some recon and scanning mainly. The sun had begun to drift low when a groan came from one of the soldiers.  


_"I think they cleared out of the area along ago."_ he vocalized over the comms.  
Fareeha grunted out an agreement as she surveyed from the air above. _"Alright, group up at the North Square for--"_ She had started to order as a shot rang out.  
A scream could be heard over the comms before the soldier from before yelled out, _"SHIT! Izem's been shot! Man down!"_  
  
Fareeha was about to issue a fallback when she heard another shot ring out and felt herself being struck in the back.  
_"SNIPER!"_ yelled Reinhardt.  
_"Amari is grounded! We are under fire!--"_

 

(x)

  
_"--Repeat, we are under fire!"_ came the garbled distress over the radio. Brigitte stared at it in fear as the Communications member on the radio was trying to call for backup to the location.  
Brigitte felt herself panicking as she visualized all of the lives lost in this fight. They had no medic now, its no wonder he was targeted first. With Fareeha grounded, they had no chance for defense or order, they'd give overwhelmed.  
Her eyes drifted to her hands, to the burns she'd gotten from that project before her eyes shot towards the holographic map, the area the radio transmissions coming from glowing red.  
  
She leaped to her feet, running from the office. She ran as hard as her feet could carry her, reaching the trailer. She slammed her fist into a switch. This made a compartment open up with a hiss of steam to reveal; her secret project.  
She'd been working on this for some time now, modeled it off of Reinhardt's own Crusader armor but with her own personal flair. Armoring herself went easy, she had designed it that way after all. She lifted an odd mechanism and securely attached it to her now armored left forearm.  
But, there was one last thing was needed for this set. She made her way into the trailer before procuring the weapon she had set aside so carelessly hours before. Giving it a test flick of the wrist, before smiling.

Now, she was ready.

  
  
(x)

  
  
  
_"We're taking heavy fire!"_  
_"We need to fall back!"_  
_"What about Amari?! We can't just leave her!"_  
_"Fareeha!"_ yelled Reinhardt as he was trying to keep some of the remaining unharmed soldiers shielded while several were trying to carry the wounded out of harms way.

Fareeha's arms shook as she struggled to hoist herself up. That shot had hit the thrusters and she could now feel the overwhelming heaviness of the rockets on her back. There was no way she was going to fly out of this and she couldn't move either. She was effectively trapped.  
_"LOOK OUT!"_ came the yells as shots rained down towards her immobilized form.  
_"NO!"_ came Reinhardt's heart-wrenching scream as he tried to run towards her, there was no way he'd make it in time. But he wasn't about to lose Fareeha without a fight, he had sworn that he'd protect her. He had promised Ana's grave that much.  
  


"Fareeha!" came a new yell as something charged past Reinhardt, with enough speed to leap over Fareeha's battered form before a shield, almost like Reinhardt's, sprung up to deflect the bullets. Fareeha struggled to look to her left, eyes widening when she saw who had just saved her life.  
Brigitte Lindholm, armored up in an almost familiar armor piece, shield in hand. Eyes burning with a fury like any battle hardened warrior. Before she turned her head towards Fareeha and held her hand out. "I've got you!"  
Fareeha grabbed a hold of Brigitte's hand, being hauled up to her feet so that she wasn't  like a damned turtle on the battlefield. Brigitte using this to back up while they were getting shot at. It was her intention to get back to Reinhardt before proceeding with the next plan of attack.  
  
Fareeha was shocked when the shield dropped and Brigitte flung her weapon, some kind of flail-mace towards the roof of a building. She could hear a scream as a sniper, that even she hadn't noticed, was knocked from his perch and fell into the alley below. "I see you over there!" Brigitte taunted as the shield went back up and they were able to meet back up with the rest of the team. Joining Reinhardt in shielding the soldiers.  
One soldier armed with the repair tool managed to fix Fareeha's ruined thrusters so at least she was able to fly now. "What now? We need to take them out." Fareeha ordered, "Any suggestions?"  
"Everyone come with me!" Brigitte called, the remaining soldiers looked to Fareeha for orders. "You heard the lady, move!"  
  
"We're going to charge them front and center."  
"That's suicide!"  
"We're going die!"  
"We don't even have our medic!"  
  
"Reinhardt, do you remember what Balderich said to you before he sacrificed himself?" Brigitte called.  
"Live with Honor--" Reinhardt spoke out.  
"Die with Glory." Fareeha finished as she armed herself for the charge. She nodded to Brigitte.

"Everyone ready? Let's do this!" Brigitte smiled, as a glimmer of gold circled through her armor, a golden flag appearing from her back almost like a banner. Before Brigitte bellowed out, _"Alla till mig!"_  
  
The soldiers felt a rush of courage and hope as they charged in, taking out the attackers with ease. Brigitte all the while leading the attack. And many lives had been saved by Brigitte, who was beaming at the many thanks and praises she was getting from Helix soldiers. Exclamations about  how she just came out of nowhere and led the attack like a professional.  
"Well, I did learn from the best. Right, Reinhardt?"  
  
_"This is Tifawat, you guys alright?"_ came the voice over the comms.  
_"Roger, Tifawat, this is Pharah. We managed to win back the fight due to some help."_  
_"We have a situation in the Eastern Sector."_  
_"Negative Tifawat, I've got wounded on my end and we need to fall back to base."_  
_"Chief, we've spotted the Shrike in Eastern Sector."_  
_"What?!"_ Fareeha gasped.  
_"We might be able to catch them."_  
_"We're on our way!"_

Fareeha looked to the remaining soldiers. "All of you, get the wounded back to base."  
"But Chief-"  
"That's an order."  
"... yes, Ma'am."

Fareeha turned to Reinhardt and Brigitte with a tilt of her head. Brigitte couldn't see her eyes but she could see that Fareeha was in fact smiling. "Reinhardt, Brigitte; you're both with me. Let's go get Shrike."

  
  
(x)

  
Shrike moved quickly through the alleyways, cursing as they ran. Of course some Talon cells had been left in the area and _OF COURSE_ Helix had been out as well. All they needed was to get out of sight and lay low, and then they could get these supplies back to their little hideaway. They should've been watching the intake, their newfound roomie just had to use the supplies in bulk didn't they?  
If they just hurried now--  
A rocket smashed into the wall in front of them, causing them to glance over their shoulder to see a rocket propelled soldier descending towards them. _"Shrike! As Security Chief, I demand you cease and come in for questioning!"_  
And it continues to get worse for Shrike. They took that to run down a side alley. Hearing the soldier, Security Chief Fareeha Amari of all people, yelling after them before giving chase.

  
_"Damn! I've lost sight on Shrike!"_ Fareeha cursed.  
_"We've got hostiles in this area too!"_ came Brigitte's yell over the gunfire on her end.  
Reinhardt went to speak when he saw Shrike duck behind a stack of crates to avoid the gunfire. So the hostiles weren't with them, they were only trying to escape.  
Shrike tried to make a run for it when he saw a bullet pierce their leg, causing them to stumble to the ground right in the open. He didn't know what spurred him to charge in, shield up to protect Shrike.  
  
Then, he saw the grenade be thrown at them.

Fareeha and Brigitte had followed the sounds of gunfire until they found Reinhardt, he was shielding the Shrike from the gunfire from the hostiles. But they watched as he turned and threw himself over Shrike as a grenade was thrown at them, the explosion causing cracks in the earth. Which continued to crack and Reinhardt hadn't noticed, as he was shifting back to his actual height. Fareeha and Brigitte were both about to scream for him to get out of there, when the earth caved in underneath him. Sending Reinhardt and Shrike tumbling down into the darkness below.  
  
**_"REINHARDT!"_**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually working on this for a long time and got stuck. Then Brigitte came out as a hero and obviously I got some ideas.  
> Yes, I am happy she's playable.  
> Yes, I still do in fact ship Pharah/Brigitte, or Pharitte as the fandom has named it.


	2. Chapter 2

He came to amidst the darkness and dust from centuries ago. Groaning as he sat up, noticing his hammer lying haphazardly on its side. He froze when he saw Shrike, draped over his torso and unmoving. He may have softened the landing for them, but its didn't mean that they still didn't get knocked around. He hoped that whoever they were was only knocked out and not dead.

"Fareeha, do you copy, over?" he called out into his comms, only hearing static in response. Well, there goes contact to get out of here. He looked up to where he had fallen from to only see darkness. How long had he been out? It didn't matter, he needed to figure out what to do. He carefully shifted Shrike into a carry before laying them down on a piece of stone away from all of the rubble and debris. He scanned the new terrain, looks like they had fallen into a buried Ancient Egyptian Temple. Undiscovered, until now that is.  
It as as he was retrieving his hammer, should any of those hostiles decided to come after them, did he notice a bag lying in the sand and rubble. Curious, he picked it up and opened it to see.... medical supplies? Looking through it... yeah, it was full of medical supplies. Gauze, bandages, antiseptic, antibiotics, the basics. Even some high grade biotic healing fields.  
He happened to glance towards Shrike's unconscious form.  
Why were they carrying all of this? Were they risking their own life for this small bag of supplies?  
  


After using a flare he had on hand to illuminate the temple, he had just pulled off his helmet to better inspect the area when a struggled wheeze came from Shrike. This made him freeze in place, turning to see Shrike remained still unmoving.  
They must've wounded something on the way down, so he approached where he had left Shrike. It was as he was trying to lift their mask off was he stopped by a firm hand on his wrist. Shrike shifted up into a sitting position, using their other hand to readjust their mask back into place whilst also holding Reinhardt's hand at bay. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." they spoke, their voice muffled by the mask.  
Reinhardt pulled his hand back from Shrike, whom tipped their head to him as though they were waiting for something. They then motioned towards the pack of supplies there in Reinhardt's hand. He pulled the bag away from Shrike with a raised eyebrow.

This made Shrike cross their arms and tilt their head almost in disbelief. "It is only medical supplies, which I'd prefer to have with me. Please?"  
Reinhardt was still hesitant. "And you promise there are no weapons in here?"  
"It was a medical supply run, not a weapons run." Shrike replied, "Weapons take up too much space." He wasn't left with much to argue before tossing the bag back to Shrike, who gave a silent thanks before pulling it over their head so that it was close to them again.  
Shrike then struggled to their feet to inspect the area as well. "Of course, a Temple for Bastet." they spoke as they were examining some of the hieroglyphics.  
"Ah, the Egyptian Cat Goddess?"Reinhardt had asked which made Shrike pause. "I once knew someone who is no longer with us, who knew much about the Egyptian pantheon."  
Shrike remained silent.

  
Reinhardt was fiddling with the controls of his comms when Shrike spoke up once more. "What do you intend to do if we're found?" they questioned.  
"Well, you're wanted in Egypt by Helix Security, so I'd obviously hand you over to them." he replied.  
"Oh? And what is it that I have done?"  
"You're suspected to be allied with the terrorist, Reaper and the vigilante, Soldier 76." he answered which made Shrike chuckle before they replied, "And here I thought it was for all of the espionage, assault, and theft."  
Reinhardt rolled his eyes, getting back to working on the comms. Glancing up now and again to look at Shrike. He couldn't shake the feeling that he recognized them from somewhere. Their personality, the way they carried themselves, their body language, even their voice; no matter how muffled it was, something in the back of his mind kept telling him that he knew Shrike from a long time ago. He tried to push it away but it still bothered him in the back of his head.  
Shrike shifted, looking up at the pillars in the temple, rubbing absentmindedly at their wrists as they stared at their surroundings. This made Reinhardt freeze where he sat as a memory hit him in that moment.  
  
  


_Ana Amari had pulled away from the scope of her rifle. "Squad of them coming from your North, watch yourselves out there." she had called into her radio. Reinhardt had been standing guard with her. They had been waiting for the perfect moment to give a surprise attack on the Omnics. He wore a patch covering his wounded eye, which had had gotten when he had charged to fight that OR14 like the stubborn brute that he was. It cost him not only his eye but the life of Balderich as well. So, he tried to tone that personality down since then._ _He noticed the way that Ana rubbed at her wrists after she had pulled away from her rifle. "Why do you do that?" he had finally asked._   
_"Why do I do what?" Ana had replied, looking to him with a raised eyebrow._   
_"Your wrists, you rub them whenever you're distracted."_   
_"My left wrist was badly broken when I was a little girl, it's since healed but I think I just do it to... keep me in the moment."_   
  
  


"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shrike asked, snapping Reinhardt out of his daze. Before he could speak, there was a crackle of static from the comms in his hand, which made him jump.  
 _"Reinhardt! Come in! Do you hear me?!"_ came the familiar voice from the comms.  
"Fareeha!" Reinhardt gasped in reply, focusing his attention on the device.  
 _"Oh my god, are you okay?! Where are you?"_  
"Yes, yes I am fine. I fell into some temple it looks like."  
 _"Temple? Hold on."_ Fareeha spoke before she was heard talking off radio to someone else, but Reinhardt happened to notice Shrike standing up and approaching him. _"I'm talking to my higher ups and we're going to get you out of there, alright? So hang tight."_  
"Understood. Ready and waiting--" Reinhardt was cut off when Shrike took the comms from his hand and set it to the side. He blinked at Shrike's change in approach. Being put into shock when they leaned up to him, pausing to lift up their mask only slightly, and kiss him. He was stunned, being obviously taken off guard by both this and the fact he couldn't deny that Shrike was definitely familiar now. Before hearing the voice of a dead woman say quietly, "Sorry Reinhardt."  
He choked in that moment. Trying to gasp out, when he felt something press to his neck and fire. His vision was swimming and his limbs felt like lead before he sank backwards, completely out cold.

  
(x)

 

Shrike readjusted her mask over her face, pocketing her sleep dart gun out of sight. She hadn't lied to Reinhardt to be fair, she only said that she didn't have a weapon in the bag. She never said anything about the weapon being on her. She lifted a hand up to brush some of his hair away. Pausing to note how much longer it had grown before she pulled away. It was as she was turning to leave did the comms go off again, making her pause as she looked towards it.  
 _"Reinhardt, I got the okay from my higher ups just turn on the tracker on your comms and we'll be there to help you."_  
A pause, as Reinhardt wasn't going to be answering anytime soon.  
 _"Reinhardt? Reinhardt, are you there?"_  
Shrike stepped over, taking the comms into her hand and lifting up her mask to reply. "Hello Ḥabībti."

  
  
(x)

 

Fareeha froze up when she she heard this voice over the comms turning to stare at Brigitte with wide eyes. The voice only continued, _"You surprised me earlier, Fareeha. I hadn't even heard you before your rocket contacted that wall. Reinhardt is fine, he just needed a little nap. He wasn't ready to see me again... just yet anyways."_  
"Mom...?" Fareeha gasped, light tears were welling in her eyes.  
"That can't be... Ana Amari is dead.... isn't she?" Brigitte whispered, "But, I can recognize her voice... that's her. But, it can't be..."  
 _"I know this isn't the best time for this, and I don't have much time as is. Tell Helix to abandon their search for the Shrike... I'll be in touch.... I love you, my little Fareeha."_  
The contact ended; but shortly after, the tracker turned on. They launched the rescue mission and located Reinhardt, passed out with a dart in his neck. But Shrike was long gone, having slipped out through a crack in the wall she had found and fled through. After waking up, Reinhardt didn't want to talk about what had happened in the temple with Shrike, which Fareeha understood fairly well. The three decided to keep Shrike's newfound identity a secret for now. They'd work out what to do later should she ever return or need their help.

  
Reinhardt's assistance to Helix was over for now, he and Brigitte were planning their leave from Egypt. Fareeha was dressed down into a black tank top, the leather jacket, and a pair of desert camouflage pants with boots. She was talking with Reinhardt when Brigitte approached, no longer wearing her armor as it was packed safely away once more. "Alright, we're ready to go, Reinhardt."  
"Aw, and here I wanted to spend more time with Fareeha, but very well, Brigitte." Reinhardt spoke as he passed by her, leaving her alone with Fareeha while he made his way to the van. This struck Brigitte as odd even for him. He'd usually put up more of a fight or at least ask to stay for dinner.

Fareeha and Brigitte stared at each other in hesitant silence until Fareeha held out her hand. "It was an honor fighting by your side, Brigitte. I hope I can do it again." she spoke proudly. "You saved my life and I hope I can one day repay the favor."  
Brigitte didn't know what spurred her in that moment, probably the same adrenaline from before in a hasty moment of choice or the concept that this may be the last time she might ever see Fareeha for another decade or so, she instead kissed Fareeha. She wasn't pushed away and was surprised that Fareeha even returned the motion. Before they both pulled away, faces both red.  
"Fareeha Amari, I've been in love with you since I was younger and I wanted to act on these feelings now." she declared, holding Fareeha's hands in hers. "Because, I don't think we'll be back to help Helix again if Reinhardt has told you what's happened."  
Fareeha blinked in surprise before asking, "What? What's happened? He told me that you two were free to help when he called me."  
"What? No, he said you called and we were--" She looked towards Reinhardt, who was smiling a beaming smile. Fareeha following her gaze. "Reinhardt, did you plan this?"

"Well," Reinhardt started as he returned to the duo. "I might've lied just a bit. I was calling Fareeha for an entirely different reason when she got the idea to ask me to come help Helix."  
Brigitte looked at Fareeha before pulling her hands away and shielding her eyes, hoping she just hadn't ruined her chances with the elder woman.  
Reinhardt smiled, before continuing, "Fareeha, I know you wanted to join Overwatch, right? You're not exactly some new recruit, you know plenty of fights and war itself."  
Fareeha nodded. "Yeah, I served in the Egyptian Army and then was promoted here to Helix Security. Why are you bringing it up?"  
"The real reason I came here is because.... Overwatch has issued the Recall. And, when Winston told me that we needed everyone we could get, I thought instantly of you. It's why I called you in the first place, and then decided to ask you in person." Reinhardt sighed, before he held out his hand to her. "I may not have been some official in the old days, I was little more than a Lieutenant, but I was still one of the original six-man Strike Team. So, Fareeha Amari, as one of the victors of the Omnic Crisis; would you do me this honor of rejoining Overwatch with both me and Brigitte?"  
Fareeha was frozen in shock upon hearing this, something she had dreamed about for so long, was now presented to her right now. She looked at Reinhardt before looking to Brigitte, who glanced at her after lowering her hands. Before looking back to Reinhardt with a smile on her face, shaking his hand and replying, "I'd be honored, Lieutenant Wilhelm."

Brigitte was shocked by this looking between the two. "So wait, Fareeha's coming with us?"  
"Can't let you both have all the fun, can I?" Fareeha replied.  
"What about Helix? And your rocket suit?"  
Fareeha shrugged her shoulders. "Being Security Chief has its perks, I can get paid leave."  
Reinhardt chuckled, "And I'll see if I can get them to give up the suit for a little project."  
  
  


Reinhardt wandered back to the building to do just that, when Fareeha grabbed one of Brigitte's hands in hers. Smiling with a tilt of her head. "I'm sorry but, I don't think I got the message the first time, do you think you could relay it to me one more time? Or several, my Dad always said I never got things... _straight_." she said, giving the woman a wink.  
"Ohhh..." Brigitte gasped, before she squeezed Fareeha's hand and smiling right back. "Well, Miss Amari, let me show you then."  
  


Yeah, things were going to work out just fine for them in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, the complete of Rally to Me, a ficlet only called "Reinhardt and Brigitte meets Pharah" in my files and was left untouched since November until Brigitte was announced as the 27th Hero. So, I decided to merge some concepts and here we are. Timeline in lore is after the events of 'Honor and Glory' cinematic with Reinhardt and Brigitte in Eichenwalde and after the events of the 'Old Soldiers' comic. It's also taking place after the events of the 'Recall' cinematic, the 'Are You With Us' cinematic, and the 'Binary' comic.
> 
> Thanks for reading and be sure to check out the rest of my works and the works by other Pharah/Brigitte shippers here on AO3, we all need love ya' feel?


End file.
